


De la survie des plantes

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Français | French, Hunter - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Witch - Freeform, butcher - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Une sorcière rôde dans un petit village, d'étranges phénomènes surviennent. Un chasseur est chargé de retrouver cette sorcière, mais quelque chose cloche...la sorcière est venue le trouver...
Kudos: 1





	1. Une rencontre dans les bois

**Author's Note:**

> Le personnage principal est un chasseur mais je n'aime pas la cruauté animale. Pourquoi un chasseur alors ? C'était une vieille histoire que je voulais réécrire. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y aura pas de scènes gores. Je peux tout de même prévenir lorsqu'il y aura des scènes non-imagées mais qui pourraient blesser des gens.  
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vraiment c'est gênant ou si je mets mal les tw...je vais faire attention tout de même. 
> 
> **Dans ce premier chapitre, peut-être y a-t-il un moment qui peut heurter certain·e·s.**
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le jeune chasseur revint au village après une rude journée de travail. Le temps, particulièrement mauvais, n'avait pas été son allié, loin de là. Il avait fait fuir les animaux et drastiquement réduit sa vision. Son maigre butin était de deux lièvres. Il les avaient placés dans un sac en cuir pour ne pas les abîmer. Il n'avait pas prit autant de soin pour sa tenue. Ses maigres économies ne pouvaient couvrir les frais de la couturière, Madame Macott, alors il avait du se contenter d'un vêtement chaud à défaut d'avoir un vêtement qui le protège de la pluie. Il arriva donc trempé à l'auberge où il confia ses prises au gérant contre quelques pièces. Son par-dessus gouttait près de la cheminée tandis qu'il dégustait un bon repas chaud, trop fatigué pour faire à manger lorsqu'il rentrerait. Le gérant avait bien lu la fatigue dans le regard du chasseur si bien qu'il avait anticipé son action en ne lui donnant pas le nombre de pièces exactes. Il avait déjà compté le prix du dîner. Monsieur Martin connaissait très bien les habitudes de ses clients réguliers. Il tenait cet établissement depuis 40 ans maintenant, la plupart des clients, ils les avaient connus bébés ou bambins.  
L'auberge était pleine d'éclats de voix, de rires gras et de chansons. Les chopes s'entrechoquaient avec joie et les couverts tintaient au rythme des bouchées. C'était un soir tout à fait banal. La pluie n'arrivait pas à entacher la bonne humeur des villageois. Il faut dire qu'il pleuvait beaucoup depuis un certain temps. Certains vous diront que c'est à cause de la sorcière du village. Mais nul ne voudra en dire davantage, car parler d'elle apportait le malheur.  
Le jeune homme finit son assiette et salua le patron ainsi que sa gentille femme, Agnès, qui ne manquait jamais de lui glisser une brioche ou un petit pain car « ce gamin n'avait que la peau sur les os ». Le chasseur prit d'un bon pas la route pour rentrer chez lui, rêvant déjà à la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau et à celle de la couverture molletonnée remontée sur ses oreilles.

L'auberge se trouvait au centre du village, entourée de pavés gris et bancales. Les habitants du village évitaient ainsi la boue, mais beaucoup se foulait la cheville par inadvertance pour le grand plaisir de monsieur Stuart, le médecin.  
Le chasseur contourna la fontaine devant l'église et passa à travers un petit sentier pour regagner plus vite sa masure. Le ciel gris virait petit à petit au noir au fur et à mesure que la nuit s’installait. Charles et sa fille Ester étaient déjà en train de s’affairer à allumer les lanternes du village. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement le chasseur et discutèrent quelques minutes avec lui avant de se remettre au travail.  
L'herbe mouillée laissait de petites perles sur les bottes et le pantalon du jeune homme, le trempant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il tenta de ne pas penser à cette gêne, et surtout à ce bruit énervant, il continua sa marche rapide. Son logis se trouvait un peu à l'écart des habitations, entre les jeunes boulots aux troncs blancs. Sœur Marie avait insisté pour qu'il la construise loin des enfants et des « esprits plus intimidables » afin que personne ne puisse tomber sur son travail de dépeçage au détour d'une balade. Chaque habitant remerciait bien volontiers le chasseur lorsqu'il ramenait des victuailles, cependant ils ne voulaient pas penser à comment cette belle viande arrivait dans leurs tonneaux pleins de sel.  
Il se remit à bruiner alors qu'il atteignit le pas de la porte. Dans le petit bois, un mouvement attira son regard entraîné. Il scruta l'obscurité pour découvrir à qui appartenait cet étrange ombre. La forme était grande et fine, une femme peut-être ?  
Elle portait une petite lanterne dans sa main. La petite flamme vacillante éclairait à peine son visage caché sous une large capuche d'un chaperon bleu. Le jeune homme ne pouvait rien voir de là où il se trouvait, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il tourna les talons et entra dans sa petite maison bien plus chaude et accueillante que cette bruine agaçante.  
Il retira ses vêtements et les étendit près de la cheminée où il dut rallumer le feu qui s'était éteint durant la journée. Le jeune homme vivait seul depuis longtemps. Cela ne le gênait que très peu. Il était de nature peu bavarde et plutôt réservée. Il aimait aussi beaucoup observer les gens. C'est assez naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la chasse. Il était seul la plupart du temps, entouré par la nature, devant tendre l'oreille, s'arrêter, être silencieux, respecter les saisons, les animaux, ne jamais tuer pour juste tuer, ne pas chasser en grande quantité, amener de la nourriture au village. Ça et plein de petites choses lui plaisaient dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait appris sur le tas toutes les astuces et techniques pour débusquer et attraper les animaux. En peu de temps il était devenu le seul chasseur du village. Les autres étaient devenus trop vieux pour pouvoir ramener quoique ce soit et personne n'avait voulu prendre la suite. Le village était très petit, il comptait environ une cinquantaine d'habitants et ce chiffre ne cessait de décroître car les jeunes gens préféraient partir dans les villes environnantes afin d'avoir un avenir meilleur selon leurs dires.  
Une fois que le feu brûlait de nouveau dans son âtre, le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde et fit chauffer de l'eau. De nature très efficace, il fut vite laver, vite changer et vite couché.  
Les complies avaient sonné il y a peu de temps mais il devait se lever tôt pour faire de bonnes prises.

Comme chaque matin, le jeune homme se réveilla avant les premières lueurs du soleil. Il était réglé comme le clocher mécanique de l'église. Il s'endormait et se levait à heure fixe quelque soit le jour ou son état. Il grignota un morceau en préparant son sac. Un coup d’œil à sa fenêtre lui apprit qu'il allait faire beau aujourd'hui, il ramènerait peut-être plus qu'hier !  
Il fourra une miche de pain et du jambon dans son sac et partit aussitôt. Un petit brouillard traînait au ras du sol noyant ses pas silencieux. Le village était encore endormit, seuls quelques agriculteurs étaient dans leurs champs à retourner la terre. L'odeur de pain qui flottait dans l'air l'informa que le boulanger était aussi à l’œuvre. Il se dit qu'il serait bien de reprendre une miche ou deux à son retour, enfin, s'il avait de quoi payer. De part la nature de son travail, le jeune homme avait peu de monnaie sur lui. Il gardait la plupart de ses pièces dans une panière en osier chez lui. Il préférait garder la plus grosse part pour des achats plus importants.  
Au moment où il allait sortir du village pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, un bûcheron l'arrêta en plaçant sa grosse main sur son bras.

— Faites attention, j'ai vu la sorcière rôder près de vos pièges...glissa Tedd Howard en lançant son regard de gauche à droite.

— D'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme, pas plus inquiet que ça.

Il ne savait toujours pas de qui on parlait lorsqu'on évoquait « la sorcière » mais il promettait à chaque fois de faire attention alors qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à ce genre de choses. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais croisé de personne louche, lui qui vagabondait beaucoup.  
Il s'enfonça dans la partie dense de la forêt, là où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Il était d'ailleurs interdit d'aller dans cette partie des bois car elle était réservée à la chasse. Chacun au village respectait cette règles, même les enfants, craintifs de tomber sur le monstre qui habitait les bois. C'était une vieille légende que les parents racontaient lors des veillées pour rappeler le danger de se promener seul. On racontait qu'un groupe d'enfants était partit jouer dans les bois, ils s'enfoncèrent tant et si bien qu'ils se perdirent. Là, le monstre les trouva et les dévora. Beaucoup aux villages racontaient que le jeune chasseur était le seul à pouvoir faire peur au monstre.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, un petit rictus sur les lèvres, en repensant à cette légende. Les bois ne l'avaient jamais effrayé, au contraire, il leur trouvait un côté rassurant. Comme un doux cocon de feuilles et de plantes.   
Le soleil s'était enfin levé, déployant paresseusement ses rayons entre le feuillage touffus des grands arbres centenaires. Les oiseaux sifflotaient encore un peu, l'hiver n'était pas encore là. Le jeune chasseur tendit l'oreille, s'arrêta des fois. Aucun animal ne semblait se trouver dans les parages. Il avança encore, ne se souciant pas un seul instant de se perdre. Depuis 10 ans qu'il les parcourait, il connaissait ces bois comme sa poche. Il avait aussi appris tout un tas de techniques pour se repérer dans l'espace. Il pouvait aussi connaître l'heure en regardant le ciel. Les marins, les érudits, les vieillards du village lui avaient tout appris et il avait bu leurs paroles pendant des années. Tout le monde lui prêtait main forte comme il le pouvait. Orphelin, il était un peu l'enfant de tout le village.  
Enfin, il repéra la trace de sangliers. Il suivit les sabots gravés dans la boue avant de trouver une famille de sangliers qui dégustait des glands. Les familles étaient trop pénibles à chasser seul. Une erreur, et tout le monde fonçait sur vous.  
Il arriva ensuite près de l'endroit où il avait caché ses pièges. Aucun animal ne se débattait, l'invitant à poursuivre son chemin. Curieux, il alla tout de même jeter un œil à l'endroit que Tedd lui avait indiqué. Il ne vit personne, pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose d'inhabituel. Tous ses pièges contenaient des branches, des cailloux. Quelqu'un les avait déclenchés de manière intentionnelle. Cela froissa le jeune homme quelque peu, cela représentait du travail perdu et peut-être des pièces en moins. Il fit la moue et les rouvrit en les changeant de positions. Il les avait pourtant bien caché la première fois !  
Il retrouva vite son calme et se mit sur la piste d'un autre animal. Ses empruntes étaient fraîches, l'animal ne devait pas être trop loin. Il mit son fusil sur son bras, la crosse coller à sa joue comme s'il était prêt à tirer. Ses pas se firent lents et silencieux, il ne faisait pas craquer les branches ou les feuilles sèches.  
Le mammifère broutait tranquillement, il était seul et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le chasseur. Son pelage brillait, caressé par les rayons du soleil. Le jeune homme bloqua presque sa respiration, tout son corps était immobile. Cette fois-ci, il aurait une belle prise ! Un cerf dont les bois n’étaient pas encore totalement développés. Il ne serait pas trop lourd à porter et il rapportait bien plus que deux lièvres. Au moment où le chasseur allait faire feu, un cri survint sur sa gauche le faisant sursauter ainsi que l'animal qui déguerpit rapidement. Il disparu rapidement derrière des fourrés.  
Le chasseur baissa son arme et ne put contenir sa colère :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Il est interdit de venir se promener ici !

Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine lui faisant mal. Son souffle était altéré, le sang battait sourdement contre ses oreilles. Il aurait pu blesser cette personne ! Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe.  
L'individu ne se montra pas. Il restait parfaitement statique et caché.

— Sortez de là, vous allez vous perdre ! ordonna le jeune homme.

La personne prit la fuite, ses yeux experts purent tout de même distinguer un chaperon bleu comme celui de l'individu qu'il avait vu la veille. Étant quelqu'un de pragmatique, il s’inquiéta quelque peu de la situation. Ce n'était pas du tout normal de rencontrer un personnage tout à fait mystérieux en si peu de temps. Peut-être qu'il le recherchait ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi avoir fuit si tel était le cas ?  
Le jeune homme gardait cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et poursuivit sa journée.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, aucune goutte de pluie ne vint gêner son travail. Il put ainsi faire une belle prise et rentrer avant le que le soleil ne se couche. Il rapporta la biche chez lui et la prépara avant d'aller livrer des morceaux au boucher du village. Il ne donnait que des gros gibiers au boucher car l'aubergiste ne savait que faire de ces quantités lorsqu'elles arrivaient trop tard. Ses repas étaient préparés de bonne heure le matin pour chacun puisse se régaler le matin, le midi et le soir.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'échoppe, le regard d'Angus Demyr se mit à briller comme si on lui avait apporté un coffre de pièces d'or. Plus vieux que le chasseur de cinq hivers, Angus préférait la compagnie de ce dernier qui était bien plus agréable que celle des autres enfants de son âge. Angus avait été un garçon particulièrement turbulent, le calme de son ami lui avait évité de prendre pas mal de fessées. Avec les années, il s'était assagit lui aussi, il subsistait cependant une once de malice en lui.  
La boutique était pleine de clients. Habituellement, le père de Angus, Octave, s'occupait de tout ce beau monde pendant qu'Angus coupait la viande car son vieux père n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire; ni assez de doigts. Lorsqu'il vit arriver son ami au coin de la rue, il était sortit devant l’échoppe pour l'attendre, la réception était aussi l'une de ses tâches et celle qu'il préférait le plus. Angus savait pertinemment que lorsque son ami arrivait, c'était avec une belle viande et de quoi ravir pleinement ses clients.

— Tobias ! Mon ami, que m'apportes-tu de beau aujourd'hui ? demanda le jeune boucher avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en entendant son prénom. Très peu de personne l'utilisait si bien qu'il avait tendance à l'oublier un peu. Le prêtre et Angus étaient les seuls à l’appeler « Tobias » et non « mon garçon », « chasseur » ou autre surnoms de ce genre. Bien qu'il avait grandit entouré de tous les villageois, il n'était réellement proche que de ces deux personnes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le considérer comme son frère vu que son ami avait été élevé dans un foyer autre que l’orphelinat. Quand bien même, Angus et lui partageaient un lien très fort et fusionnel.  
Ils ne se ressemblaient ni au niveau de leurs personnalités, ni au niveau de leur physique. Angus était un jeune homme blond à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux bleu aussi limpide qu'un lac en été. Beaucoup avaient longtemps pensé qu'il était faible car on le comparait souvent à une fille à cause de ses attributs physiques. Tobias quant à lui, avait les cheveux noirs et bouclés, ses yeux étaient petits et très sombre. Sa peau brune et rugueuse lui valaient l'admiration des plus jeunes qui pensaient qu'il faisait à présent corps avec la forêt. On disait qu'il avait choisis le métier de chasseur car il se confondait parfaitement avec son environnement.  
Le boucher l'invita dans l'arrière boutique pour qu'il puisse déposer son fardeau. Le chasseur adressa un signe de tête à Octave et suivit son ami. Angus déposa un linge propre sur la massive table en bois et laisser son ami y poser son butin. Il se lava les mains et tâta la viande pour vérifier sa qualité. C'était plus une question d'habitude que de précaution.

— Eh bien, encore une fois, tu ne t'es pas louper mon ami ! C'est une belle bête que tu m'as ramené là ! s'écria le blond tout excité.

Tobias pouffa. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour combler son ami.  
Angus alla dans une petite salle qui lui servait du bureau afin de chercher une petite bourse bien pleine qu'il fourra dans la main de son ami.

— Tu peux aller livrer ça à Martin ? Je t'ai rajouté quelques pièces pour la course, tu peux compter si tu le souhaites !

— Je te fais entièrement confiance, tu le sais bien, sourit le jeune homme en rangeant la bourse dans son sac.

Angus lui sourit et pressa une main sur son épaule. Sa poigne était ferme mais pas dépourvu de chaleur. Son métier avait endurcis son corps même si cela se voyait peu sous son ample tenue de travail qu'il avait hérité de son père, une sorte de tradition. Le chasseur quitta son ami, lui promettant de repasser le plus tôt possible. Malgré les nombreuses contraintes de leur métier, il passait rarement une semaine sans se voir.

Le chasseur se rendit chez Martin pour effectuer sa livraison. Il fut surpris de voir un petit attroupement devant et dans l'auberge. Il joua des coudes, de manière plutôt douce, pour pouvoir se rapprocher de l'homme qui parlait, debout sur une table. C'était l'un des bûcherons. Il ne connaissait pas son nom.

— ...il faut la trouver et la repousser en dehors du village ! cria-t-il avec force en levant le poing.

Il fut aussitôt acclamé par une foule bruyante et compact. Chaque visage était tordu par la haine et la peur. Plusieurs hommes levèrent leurs armes de fortunes : fourches, pelles. Les femmes n'étaient pas en reste. Certains étaient comme repliés sur eux-mêmes, effrayés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille de Martin.

— La sorcière bleue a été aperçu près de nos récoltes à plusieurs reprises, une partie a dû être jeté. On pense qu'elle sabote nos récoltes.

— La sorcière bleue ? répéta le jeune homme, incrédule.

Serait-ce une autre sorcière, ou bien la même qui causait des ennuis depuis des semaines au village ?

Martin le prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart de la foule en colère.

— La fameuse sorcière qui rôde dans le village est habillée de bleue, d'où ce surnom. À chaque fois qu'elle est quelque part, un drame survient. Depuis qu'elle est là, il pleut beaucoup plus. Elle se balade les soirs de pleine lune. Cette femme n'est pas nette si tu veux mon avis, confia le vieil homme fort inquiet.

Ses sourcils se touchaient presque, son teint était pâle. Ses larges épaules tremblaient légèrement. Le chasseur repensa aux paroles de Tedd. C'était sans doute la sorcière qui avait déclenché ses pièges !  
Son scepticisme reprit vite le dessus. Est-ce qu'une seule femme pouvait réellement créer tous ces problèmes ? Les sorcières existaient-elles vraiment ? N'était-ce pas des légendes comme l'histoire du monstre habitant la forêt ? Il ne lui avait pas semblé que cette personne était quelqu'un de mauvais ou dangereux. Il tenta de calmer le gérant de l'auberge et lui rendit sa commande.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'église là où il pensait trouver le prêtre. Il fallait qu'il rassure et calme les gens !  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas à atteindre l'église car le prêtre était à quelques pas de l'auberge, attiré sans doute par toute l'agitation. Il avait l'air plus grave que d'ordinaire et était accompagné de deux hommes en armures. À son arrivée, les gens firent le calme et se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. L'orateur descendit de la table et se mélangea à ses voisins. Tous les villageois respectaient énormément le père Steve. C'était un homme généreux, aimable et foncièrement bon. Son aura était-elle qu'il fit taire la foule rien que par sa présence et personne n'osa demander qui étaient les messieurs qui le suivaient. Il se plaça devant le comptoir du bar et se racla la gorge pour parler d'une voix claire et forte.

— Mes amis, gardez votre calme, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Rien ne nous dit que c'est une sorcière. Toutefois, pour assurer votre sécurité, le maire a fait venir de la ville ces messieurs. Ce sont des chevaliers là pour vous protéger. Ils sont dispersés tout autour du village et quelques uns seront présents dans nos murs pour écarter tout ennemi. Dormez en paix à présent.  
Le chasseur vit les épaules s'affaisser, les soupirs emplirent l'air. Les cœurs étaient rassurés pour le moment. Les habitants se rapprochèrent du religieux pour lui serrer la main ou juste pour qu'il pose la sienne sur leur tête. Certains joignaient les mains et murmurait une prière ou un remerciement.  
Le jeune chasseur mentirait s'il disait que son cœur n'était pas plus en paix grâce à l'intervention du prêtre. Ce dernier le rejoignit et lui demanda de la suivre, les deux chevaliers toujours sur ses talons.  
Ils arrivèrent non loin de la fontaine lorsque le père Steve s'arrêta.

— Tobias, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez mon père, répondit le jeune homme.

— Pourras tu enseigner à ses messieurs tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le village et montre leur bien la partie de la forêt où il ne faut pas aller. Je compte sur toi pour signaler tout ce que tu trouveras étrange. Je me fie à ton regard expert.

Flatté, un sourire naquit sur le visage du chasseur.

— Avec plaisir mon père.

Le prêtre lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme lorsqu'il était enfant.  
Sans perdre une seconde, le chasseur mena les deux chevaliers dans la forêt pour leur montrer les secteurs où les bûcherons coupaient le bois, ceux où les habitants allaient à la cueillette aux champignons et le fameux secteur où nul autre habitant que lui ne pouvait aller. Le chasseur leur fit part de son observation de la veille: il aurait peut-être aperçu cette fameuse sorcière bleue dans les parages. Cependant rien n'était sûr.  
Les soldats l'écoutèrent tout de même avec une grande attention, analysant toutes ses explications, puis ils rentrèrent au village pour faire leur rapport. Tous les hommes armés venus de la ville devaient être au courant et avoir les mêmes informations en mains pour pouvoir l'appréhender.  
Une fois sa tâche terminée, le chasseur rentra. La nuit tombait lentement, il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru avec ces hommes. Angus attendait son ami devant chez lui, la mine soucieuse.

— Te revoilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme pensa immédiatement qu'il y avait eu un drame au village. Que la sorcière était enfin passée à l'action. Son calme se troubla un instant.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester seul ce soir, tu es assez éloigné du village, si cette femme te trouve encore...

— Comment ça encore ?

— J'ai entendu les soldats discuter entre eux, il parait que tu as déjà vu la sorcière expliqua Angus qui se décomposait de minutes en minutes.

— Rentre, je vais tout te raconter. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

— Mais si elle te jette un sort...sa voix se brisa.

— Je suis armé, Angus.

— C'est une sorcière ! riposta son ami en criant. Ses poings se refermèrent sur le pull de son ami. Il était totalement effrayé à présent.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas, passant simplement ses bras autour du blond et lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer. Cette méthode fonctionnait parfaitement depuis qu'il était bébé. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Il prit même le temps d’expulser une grande quantité d'air par la bouche pour libérer la tension prisonnière dans son corps. Le chasseur le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison. Toujours un peu hagard, Angus s'assit sur l'une des seules chaises en bois présente dans la pièce. Bien que Tobias vivait seul, il avait construit quatre chaises pour remplir un peu l'espace et pouvoir recevoir ses proches dans de bonnes conditions.  
Il mit du lait à chauffer dans une casserole et vint s'asseoir en face d'Angus.

— Je l'ai rencontré la veille dans les bois, elle a fait peur au cerf que je chassais et elle s'est enfuit. Tu vois, rien de grave, déclara le brun en haussant les épaules.

— Je reste cette nuit tout de même, trancha Angus en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour approuver. Personne ne pouvait refuser quoique ce soit à Angus et surtout pas lorsqu'il voulait protéger un être cher. Tobias posa ses larges mains rugueuses sur celles d'Angus et il le sentit se décontracter.

— On va devoir aller chercher quelque chose à manger, je n'ai pas...

— Tu crois que je suis venu les mains vides ? pouffa le blond en allant chercher le sac qu'il avait négligemment laisser tomber à côté de la porte. Il avait retrouvé sa contenance.

Ils se levèrent de concert. Angus alla chercher les aliments pour le dîner tandis que Tobias lui versa sa tasse de lait chaud. Ils bavardèrent un moment, Angus dégustait sa boisson chaude, le sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Son ami préférait nettement le voir aussi enjoué, c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Le sourire d'Angus lui était très précieux, il voulait à tout prix le garder intact.  
Comme il venait souvent, Angus savait où était rangé chaque ustensile. Il se déplaçait avec aise comme s'il était chez lui. Tobias resta assit à le regarder, il avait bien sûr tenter de protester pour lui donner un coup de main mais Angus l'avait menacé avec la cuillère en bois. Autant prendre cette menace au sérieux !  
Pour s'occuper les mains, le chasseur veillait sur le feu et sortit une peau de plus pour la nuit. Son lit était assez grand pour accueillir deux jeunes hommes. C'était d'ailleurs Angus qui lui avait dit d'en fabriquer un assez grand pour quand il viendrait passer la nuit avec lui car il était hors de question qu'il dorme à même le sol. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à ce moment là. Il plaça aussi un autre oreiller dans le grand lit.  
Les jeunes hommes dégustèrent le repas savoureux et réchauffant tout en parlant. L'atmosphère était légère, les inquiétudes lointaines. Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure pour respecter les habitudes du chasseur. Ils n'avaient pas discuté du lendemain. Est-ce qu'Angus allait laisser sortir son ami tout seul ? Allait-il vouloir l'accompagner ? Tout cela était remis à plus tard, et les amis en avaient parfaitement conscience.  
Ils se mirent au lit, se blottissant confortablement sous les couvertures bien chaudes. Le feu crépitait dans la pièce voisine, la douce odeur du bois brûlé les berça avec tendresse. Ils chuchotèrent même s'ils n'étaient que deux. Ils étaient totalement dans leur cocon. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas dormir ensemble. Ce geste si simple, si naturel pour eux qui le faisaient depuis des années déjà. Malgré leur âge, il aimait garder cette habitude, si les gens avaient su au village...pourtant entre eux, aucune gêne. Dormir à deux leur était aussi naturel que de respirer. Les premières nuits où Tobias était allé habiter seul, Angus eut du mal à s'endormir seul. Ce soir, pas de problème, Angus s'endormit rapidement, ses yeux avaient lutté contre la fatigue, papillonnants pour balayer le sommeil. Le bruit de sa respiration lente emplie la pièce, se mêlant au ronron de la cheminée. Tobias l'observa un moment avant de fermer les yeux, il fallait qu'il se repose, il y aurait tant à faire dans les prochains jours.

  
À son réveil, le chasseur essaya de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller Angus. C'était peine perdue, dès qu'il tenta de se mouvoir rien qu'un peu, le blond ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un coup.

— Tu dormais pas ? demanda bêtement le brun en murmurant.

Le plus vieux secoua la tête, ses lèvres étaient pincées. Tobias se sentait un peu coupable d’inquiéter autant son ami. Angus était quelqu'un qui croyait dur comme fer à toutes ces histoires que l'on racontait pour effrayer les gens. Une fine tension se leva soudain. Tobias se demanda un instant si Angus n'allait pas l'empêcher de bouger. Il sortit de son lit et attendit un moment la réaction du blond. Rien. Il contenta de se lever et de le suivre dans l'autre pièce pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

— Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.

— Non ça va, je veux rester avec toi, souffla Angus en souriant faiblement.

Tobias ne rajouta rien, juste une petite caresse sur le bras du blond qui cuisait leurs œufs. Son regard était figé sur la poêle, ses épaules un peu tendue. Dans quelques minutes, le chasseur partirait dans la pénombre de la forêt sans qu'il ne puisse l'accompagner. Il le savait, c'était puérile et dangereux. Son ami était effectivement assez grand pour se défendre lui-même, il se rendait bien compte à quel point son comportement était ridicule.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, glissa le brun en décryptant les messages corporels de son aîné.

— Pardon, je suis idiot parfois...

— C'est normal je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas, ou pas trop, lança Tobias en donnant un petit coup d'épaule au blond.

Angus sourit et reproduisit le geste de son ami pour l'empêcher de se moquer davantage de lui.  
Le repas fut vite engloutit par le chasseur qui avait pris un peu de retard par rapport à d'habitude. Il était plus simple de ne pas lambiner lorsqu'on était seul chez soi. Il salua Angus, resté sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que les bois l'engloutissent, puis il s'enfonça au milieu des ronces et des buissons. Le vent était froid et sec, les branches bougeaient à peine sur son passage. Il murmurait et sifflait et aucun oiseau ne lui répondait. L'ambiance ce matin-là était un peu lugubre. La terre avait séché, dévoilant toutes sortes de pistes, un bonheur pour le chasseur. Il attrapa deux belles bêtes avant sa pause de midi. La chance lui souriant de nouveau.  
En allant vérifier ses pièges, il constata qu'ils avaient encore été déclenché. Cette femme était très rusée et avait beaucoup de temps pour tous les débusquer et les saboter de la sorte. Quel était son but ? Le chasseur les déplaça dans une autre partie de la forêt, s'aventurant sur des terrains où même lui allait peu souvent voire jamais. Peut-être que cette fois, personne ne touchera à ses pièges ?  
Ravi de l'emplacement de ses pièges, il s'attaqua à la construction d'un traîneau de fortune pour traîner les deux jeunes sangliers qu'il avait chassé le matin. Assit sur le tapis de feuilles il s’affaira autour de petites bûches minutieusement choisies et rassemblées en tas. Le bois devait être le plus sec possible et le plus plein afin que rien ne cède durant le trajet. Pour assembler les différentes pièces il utilisa un fil grossier qui se trouvait toujours dans son sac. Il aimait amener avec lui pleins de petites choses qui pouvaient lui être fort utile comme des couteaux, des sacs en toiles, un linge propre au cas où il se blesserait...il n'aimait pas être prit au dépourvu. De plus, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes et bien armé lorsqu'on s'engageait dans la forêt dense et sauvage, qui sait sur quoi on pouvait tomber...  
Son traîneau prenait forme petit à petit, ravissant le jeune homme. Cela faisait une lune ou deux qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce stratagème. L’excitation pouvait se voir sur son visage d'habitude si peu expressif. Construire des choses le passionnaient énormément. Avec l'aide d'hommes plus matures, il avait battit sa maison entièrement. Cela lui avait presque prit une année entière, mais la fierté ressentit lorsqu'il vit sa maison après tout ce temps était l'un des sentiments les plus exaltants qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Son ventre interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Un coup d’œil vers le bout de ciel au-dessus lui apprit que l'après-midi était bien entamée. Il décida de sauter le repas pour rapporter au plus vite la viande au village. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se gâte. Le traîneau était moins grand qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais suffisant pour transporter les gibiers plus ou moins empilés l'un sur l'autre. Là aussi, le jeune homme se servit de sa ficelle pour ne pas perdre une bête en route. Il valait mieux en abuser un peu plutôt que de devoir faire demi tour afin de rechercher une des bêtes.  
Le chasseur marcha le plus vite possible compte tenu de son fardeau. Ses muscles étaient largement sollicités, mais il ne percevait aucune gêne. Son corps était habitué à fournir des efforts tous les jours. Petit, il était assez frêle, durant son adolescence il prit vite du volume grâce aux diverses activités qu'il effectuait.  
Il passa non loin de ses pièges pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé et éventuellement attraper le chenapan qui s'amusait avec lui. Rien n'avait bougé, satisfait, le brun poursuivit sa progression. Il dû bifurquer à un moment se souvenant que la terre était meuble là où il était passé le matin. Le traîneau risquait de s'embourber. Le soleil colorait légèrement le haut des cimes, les rares oiseaux encore présents voletaient presque en silence. Il repéra un nid laissé sans surveillance, sa main alla ramasser deux petits œufs de caille, cela ferait plaisir à Angus. Il les glissa dans un linge pour ne pas les casser dans son sac et reprit son chemin.  
Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, grondant entre les branches, arrachant les feuilles paresseuses du sol où elles s'étaient posées pour mourir. Quelque chose clochait avec ce vent. Le chasseur s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait quelque chose, un bruit, faible mais si entêtant, si peu naturel aussi. Le vent se tût, permettant au jeune homme d'entendre ce son qui l'avait arrêté. Une vois de femme. Elle chantait dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Porté par la voix, il se dirigea dans la direction de cette douce musique. Ses sens étaient en alerte, sa main se crispa sur son fusil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était très méfiant. Peut-être qu'Angus lui avait transmit ses craintes finalement. Il arriva bientôt à une clairière, un mouvement attira son attention, une silhouette se détachait des arbres mais il ne pouvait pas la voir en détails, la chanson était de plus en plus forte. Le chasseur posa son traîneau et prit son fusil à deux mains, le canon tourné vers le sol.  
Il s'approcha encore, sa main se déplaça de son arme pour pousser une branche afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité. Ce ne pouvait pas être une personne du village, peut-être la fameuse sorcière ? Il en aurait vite le cœur net grâce à son chaperon bleu. Au moment où il passa sa main dans le buisson devant lui, un oiseau poussa un cri strident. La femme s'arrêta de chanter et prit ses jambes à son coup. Le chasseur ne perdit pas de temps et fonça à travers la végétation pour obtenir la certitude quant à l'identité de cette personne. Comme la clairière était grande, il put apercevoir un bout de la tenue de la femme, c'était bel et bien un chaperon bleu. Ses jambes accélèrent la cadence, il ne fallait absolument pas la laisser filer ! Sa proie semblait avoir l'habitude de parcourir ces bois touffus, elle se déplaçait avec aisance, évitant chaque branche trop basse, chaque racine surélevée. C'en était un peu rageant, mais le chasseur ne se laissa pas distraire. Tout ce qui comptait était d'attraper cette femme et de la livrer aux soldats.  
Elle bifurqua derrière un gros chêne, disparaissant un moment du champ de vision du jeune homme. Il enjamba d'un saut un gros tronc pour tenter de lui barrer le chemin. Il la vit glisser une main dans une bourse accrochée à sa taille et jeter une poignée de poudre devant elle. Un lourd nuage apparu, la camoufla totalement. Pris au dépourvu, le chasseur s'arrêta brutalement. Ses yeux cherchaient le chaperon bleu, rien. Elle s'était volatilisée...il tenta de dissiper la fumée à l'aide de son bras, en vain. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était réellement une sorcière...les habitants avaient raison. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Ses jambes le portèrent loin de là où, la sorcière avait disparu. Tel un pantin, il reprit son traîneau et rentra au village un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Son cerveau travaillait à toute allure, il essayait de démêler toutes les informations à disposition. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas essayer de le tuer, de le transformer en crapaud ou autre. Elle s'était enfuit, comme si elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise ?  
Il arriva au village, toujours l'esprit embué par sa rencontre. Il amena le gibier chez le boucher où il retrouva un Angus particulièrement excité et heureux de le voir. Pour une fois, il ne prêtait guère attention à la viande que lui apportait son ami. Lorsqu'il le vit, Angus fit un pas en avant les bras légèrement levés comme s'il voulait le pendre dans ses bras. Mais il se ravisa rapidement car il y avait des clients. Dans l'arrière boutique, il ne se gêna pas et enlaça tendrement son cadet, soulagé qu'il aille bien. Un long soupire quitta ses lèvres.

— Je suis content que tu sois de retour si tôt, confia-t-il.

Tobias lui caressa le dos. Il décida de garder secret son étrange course-poursuite. Il ne voulait pas alarmer tout le monde, et surtout pas Angus, alors qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien à craindre de cette femme. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui parler ? Voir ce qu'elle avait à dire pour sa défense, car en soi, personne ne l'avait vu jeter un sort à quelqu'un. Certes, elle avait usé de la magie devant lui mais seulement pour se protéger. Il voulait tirer tout ça au clair pour éviter un bain de sang.  
Il resta un moment à bavarder avec Angus pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de la viande. Le chasseur lui prêta main forte. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repasser chez lui afin de préparer les bêtes et cela le gênait un peu de ne pas l'avoir fait. Son ami avait cherché à le tranquilliser, mais le brun était têtu. Il tenait à accomplir sa part du travail, et à la faire correctement. Une fois la viande prête, il rentra chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Son esprit était toujours retenu par cette mystérieuse femme. Il espérait la revoir, cette fois-ci, il s'y prendrait autrement.

_à suivre..._


	2. Des doutes dans la chaumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chaperon bleu, il le voit ! Ce chaperon qui le nargue...cette menace qui effraie le village...arrivera-t-il à attraper sa proie ?

À la nuit tombée, Angus le rejoignit. La maison était bien chaude, l'eau l'attendait pour son bain, à la bonne température. Tobias était en train de préparer le dîner, de doux effluves appelèrent son estomac affamé. Le dîner promettait d'être très bon. Cette scène lui donna un air béat. Son cœur était léger et la fatigue quitta presque instantanément son corps.

— Tu feras une parfaire épouse, le taquina-t-il tout sourire.

Le brun pouffa et continua d'éplucher ses légumes.

— Va te laver au lieu de dire des âneries.

Angus rit de plus belle devant l'air grognon que son ami essayait de lui cacher. Il se rendit dans la pièce pour se laver. Tobias avait été assez sobre en construisant sa maison. Une fois la porte passée, on tombait sur la pièce principale pourvue d'une table et de quatre chaises, d'une grosse cheminée, d'un petit meuble où reposaient quelques livres et d'un petit coin pour faire la cuisine. La porte à gauche menait à sa chambre et celle de droite à la salle pour se laver. Ce confort minimal lui était bien suffisant.

Angus revint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, nageant dans les affaires un peu grandes de son ami.

— Sèche toi les cheveux où tu vas prendre froid, lança Tobias en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Oui maman, répondit le blond en se frictionnant la tête quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Il prit un livre plongea dans l'histoire. Tobias avait installé cette rudimentaire « bibliothèque » pour son ami. Les livres ne l’intéressaient pas, il avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois pour faire plaisir au blond. Mais rien n'y faisait, tout l'ennuyait très vite. Cependant, il adorait quand son ami lui faisait la lecture (à condition que le livre ne soit pas trop gros). Il avait une telle intonation, une telle prestance. Ses yeux pétillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il déclamait les mots couchés sur le papier.

Absorbé par l'histoire qu'il lisait, Angus ne fit pas attention à Tobias qui se plaça derrière lui pour récupérer la serviette humide qui était restée négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise. Il la prit et reprit le séchage des cheveux du blond. Ils avaient bien poussé en si peu de temps, ils arrivaient presque à ses épaules. Les yeux de Angus se fermèrent presque sous ce doux contact. Il souhaita un instant que le temps s'arrête. Plus question de sorcière, de peur. Rien que lui et son cher Tobias. C'était tout ce qui comptait. L'avis des autres il s'en moquait bien. Il avait déjà entendu ces murmures et rumeurs que les gens avaient dites sur lui et Tobias. Son nez se fronça quelque peu en y repensant. Heureusement que Tobias n'avait jamais eu d'échos de ce que pouvaient penser certains villageois très pieux de leur relation fusionnelle.

Le livre quitta les mains d'Angus, retombant mollement sur la table, il se sentait comme un chat recevant de douces caresses. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il posa la tête sur ses bras repliés devant lui.

— Ne t'endors pas, tu n'as pas encore mangé, souffla Tobias en souriant.

— Hmm.

Le blond se redressa à contre-cœur. Tobias lui prit le livre des mains avec douceur et le posa dans la petite bibliothèque. Il disposa ensuite une écuelle devant son ami. Les œufs de caille cuits au plat fumaient près de pommes de terre coupées en dés. Le brun se retourna pour aller chercher la petite soupe qu'il avait préparé. Angus sourit, comblé de la petite attention de son ami. Il avait dut fouiller la forêt pour trouver un nid de caille où il pouvait prendre un œuf sans que ce dernier ne soit sur le point d'éclore. Ses joues en rosirent de plaisir. Il avala avec beaucoup de plaisir ce plat préparé avec une si grande attention.

— Tu sais, c'est moi qui devrais te régaler pour te remercier de me laisser dormir ici, confia-t-il, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

— Si je t'avais dit non, ça aurait été pire...autant simplifier les choses, lança le brun avec un petit sourire sournois.

— Tu insinues quoi là ? demanda Angus en levant un sourcil.

— Rien, rien...répondit le brun en prenant une cuillère de soupe.

Angus détailla un instant son petit sourire vague. Pour la plupart des gens, Tobias était quelqu'un de froid, de secret, d'inaccessible. Il n'y avait qu'avec Angus qu'il se relâchait, se dévoilait. Le blond était vraiment content que le chasseur se détende à ses côtés. Tobias gardait une certaine retenue car c'était dans son caractère, mais il partageait beaucoup avec le blond. Il se trouvait vraiment chanceux. Il aimait ce lien qui les unissait, eux qui étaient si différents. C'était comme s'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Après le dîner, les jeunes allèrent directement se coucher, tous deux éreintés par leur journée. Angus s'endormit tout aussi rapidement que la veille, néanmoins il était beaucoup plus rassuré. Tobias, quant à lui, était un peu troublé. Il cherchait encore les réponses à ses questions et il était assez gêné de cacher quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Il lui tardait presque de rencontrer de nouveau cette femme.

Les jours suivants, le calme s'abattit sur le village. Plus personne ne revit la jeune femme. Les gardes patrouillaient toujours dans le village, autour et dans les bois, convaincus qu'elle était toujours ici. Une nouvelle crainte s'emparait du village. Où pouvait bien se cacher cette jeune femme ? Pouvait-elle se fondre dans la masse pour s'en prendre aux pauvres habitants ?

Le fait que rien d'habituel n'arrivait mettaient les gens sur leurs gardes. Le prêtre tenta de rassura la population après chaque messe. Sa voix pleine de sagesse et de douces paroles atténuaient le flot de pensées envahissantes. Angus participait à ces messes avec ses parents. Au bout de quelques jours, il finit par rentrer chez lui, rassuré par les mots du prêtre.

Le chasseur passait plus de temps dans la forêt à la recherche des réponses qui trottaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de bien dormir la nuit. Ses pièges étaient restés intacts. La coïncidence était trop belle pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était elle qui avait trafiqué ses pièges. Étant de nature têtue, il parcourait chaque jour de nouvelle parcelle de bois dans l'espoir d’apercevoir ce chaperon bleu si singulier. Il découvrit de nouveaux terrains de chasse, de nouveaux nids, de nouveaux terriers. Rien n'était perdu dans son exploration.

La nuit tomba vite ce jour là, les jours raccourcissaient à l'approche de l'hiver. Il rentra les mains vides mais la tête pleine de nouvelles sensations. De toute manière, il avait apporté assez de viande la semaine passée pour nourrir les habitants pendant un moment. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour conserver sa viande dans la glace, le sel était acheminé en petite quantité, il fallait donc faire des choix dans les morceaux qu'on voulait préserver.

Un bruit attira son attention, un froissement de tissu. Son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus. Souffle ralentit, pas souffle, mains sur le fusil. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin dans les bois si bien que pour une fois il avait oublié sa lampe. Il pensa donc être parfaitement camouflé. En revanche, la personne qu'il était en train de traquer, elle, avait amené une lanterne dont la douce flamme la mettait presque à découvert. Grâce aux feuilles et aux épines, les arbres formaient un cocon contre la lumière du ciel. Aucune source de lumière n'était visible à la ronde si ce n'est cette petite lanterne. La personne était à genoux, une sacrée aubaine, elle allait se sauver moins vite comme ça...De là où il était, il ne voyait pas son visage. De petits bruits se firent entendre, elle cueillait des plantes.

Le chasseur ne laissa pas un instant de réflexion à sa proie. Lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, il arma son fusil et déclara d'une voix sombre :

— Pas un geste ! Je suis armé.

Pour montrer qu'il était sérieux, il colla le canon de son arme sur le corps de la personne devant lui. La faible lueur éclairait difficilement à plus de un mètre mais il reconnu la couleur bleue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur tambourinait avec force. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite mais qu'il garde la tête froide.

— Me refaites pas le coup de la poudre pour disparaître, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

La jeune femme leva les deux mains en l'air, son corps tremblait. Le canon de l'arme était appuyé sur sa poitrine. Son regard semblait être posé dessus, jaugent qu'elles étaient ses chances de réussir sa fuite. Elle se résigna et releva la tête. Elle était fatiguée de courir et de se cacher, tout devait finir.

— Ne tirez pas, je ne vais pas bouger, déclara-t-elle se sa voix chevrotante.

Sa capuche était tombée, révélant un visage aussi doux et blanc que de la porcelaine. Des yeux verts comme le feuillage des jeunes arbres, des cheveux couleur noisette tressés en deux nattes qui partaient de chaque côté de sa tête pour se rejoindre en un chignon sur sa nuque. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et tenait plus de la fée que de la sorcière.

— Ne tirez pas, répéta-t-elle, je dois la retrouver, la lèvre tremblante.

Le chasseur, toujours méfiant mais pas dépourvu d'humanité, baissa son canon.

— Je vous cherchais, confia la femme. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, fines et silencieuses. Le jeune homme ne les apercevait que parce que la flamme de la lampe les faisait briller dans la nuit sombre.

— C'est vous qui avez saboté mes pièges ? demanda durement le chasseur.

La femme secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

— Il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur...pitié, aidez moi...

— Vous êtes une sorcière non ?

— Pas exactement...répondit la femme en reniflant.

Le chasseur passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas être la personne que tout le monde craignait ? Elle ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise ? Créait-elle toute cette mise en scène pour l'amadouer ?

— Si j'ai saboté vos pièges c'était pour aider mon amie, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, croyez moi...expliqua-t-elle à toute allure.

Il la considéra un instant. Il était totalement perdu et ne savait que faire. S'il l'amenait au village, avait-elle une chance de bénéficier d'un vrai procès ?

— Je vais vous donner ma poudre, je n'ai rien d'autre sur moi.

Elle attendit un moment que le chasseur lui donne son accord mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Elle baissa doucement son bras jusqu'à sa ceinture pour y décrocher sa bourse. Le brun la regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. Une fois la petite bourse en main, la femme la tendit au chasseur qui la saisit lentement de peur qu'elle se s'embrase ou tout autre chose bizarre. Mais rien ne se passa.

La femme avait toujours les mains en l'air, le regard triste et suppliant. Ce n'était que son intuition mais cette femme ne représentait pas un danger à ses yeux. Bien entendu, il aurait du mal à convaincre le village en se basant seulement sur cette impression. Il devait répondre à ses questions, en savoir plus sur cette femme pour être sûr qu'il ne tombait pas dans un piège.

— Votre nom, lâcha enfin le brun après de longues minutes.

— Adélaïde, répondit timidement la femme.

— Levez vous, on rentre au village.

Les yeux d'Adélaïde se remplir de plus de peur. Elle hésita avant de se lever.

— J'habite loin des autres maisons, personne ne vous verra.

Pourquoi prenait-il le temps de lui expliquer cela ? Si elle voulait le tuer sans laisser de trace, on peut dire qu'il lui avait donné là de précieuse indication.

Adélaïde se leva et resta immobile.

— Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ?

Le chasseur ne répondit pas. Il enleva le sac de ses épaules et sa veste. Il la tendit à Adélaïde qui le regarda sans comprendre.

— On va vite être repéré si vous gardez votre chaperon, brûlez le et mettez ça.

— Je ne peux pas...sa voix se brisa. C'est _elle_ qui me la donné, je dois la retrouver, la garder...je dois...

Elle secouait nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il lui avait demandé de faire une chose affreuse et insurmontable. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le vêtement qui faisait son identité.

— D'accord, mais vous devez le cacher.

Elle secoua la tête et le retira sans empressement comme si cela lui coûtait, comme si elle enlevait sa propre peau. Elle plia soigneusement le chaperon, le serrant contre sa poitrine avant de le glisser dans le sac. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Le chasseur posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, elle se détendit et lui sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrouver un peu de la personnalité d'Angus en cette femme.

Le chasseur replaça son arme sur son épaule. Il jugea la jeune femme encore une fois. Sa détresse le touchait, il revoyait Angus paniqué blottit contre lui.

— Venez.

Adélaïde enfila la veste du chasseur et se mit en marche, suivant la courbe du bras levé par le brun pour lui indiquer la direction.

Elle se mit en marche, lentement. Le chasseur prit la lanterne et la suivit, mettant un bon mètre de distance entre eux. La tête basse, la jeune femme tournait la tête à gauche et à droite comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa robe.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, le jeune homme tendit l'oreille pour repérer un habitant ou pire un soldat. Mieux valait ne pas se faire repérer ou attiser les soupçons. Les habitants sauraient d'un seul regard que cette femme n'appartenait pas à leur village. Au vue de la situation actuelle, beaucoup pourraient immédiatement penser que c'est la sorcière.

Ils atteignirent la maison sans que quiconque ne les virent. Une fois la porte close, le jeune homme poussa un long soupire. Il s'empressa de fermer ses rideaux pour être parfaitement sûr que personne n’apercevrait la femme quand bien même, personne ne passait devant chez lui, ou presque.

— Maintenant expliquez moi, ordonna le brun en tirant l'une de ses chaises.

Il s'en voulait un peu de paraître si froid, tant de sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. Il ne pouvait faire totalement confiance à cette femme. Adélaïde prit place, le manteau toujours sur ses épaules. Malgré cela et la chaleur de la pièce, elle se mit à trembler. Le chasseur s'assit en face d'elle, son arme posée contre la table. Peut-être qu'elle tentait de l'amadouer, il préféra rester sur ses gardes.

— Vous n'allez pas me croire...murmura la femme d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

— Je promets de vous écouter jusqu'au bout.

— J'habitais en ville avec mon amie. Elle peut se changer en animal, quelqu'un nous a vus et nous avons du fuir. Mon amie est restée bloquée sous sa forme animale. On a été séparé. Je l'ai suivi, mais j'ai perdue sa trace dans les bois. Depuis j'étudie les potions pour l'aider. Mais je ne la trouve pas...elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle...

Le chasseur la regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'assimilation de ce récit fantastique avait du mal à rester en place dans sa tête. Tous les mots se mélangeaient et perdaient leurs sens. Des pouvoirs ? Des potions ? Elle était vraiment sorcière alors ? Et il y en avait deux ?

— N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis guérisseuse. Je soigne les gens à l'aide des plantes, s'empressa d'ajouter la femme en voyant les émotions négatives se succéder sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Ses mains étaient comme plantées dans la table, son cou tendu, ses yeux le fixaient avec insistance comme pour faire pénétrer son message.

— Je ne ferai jamais de mal à quelqu'un. Je veux juste la retrouver.

—Vous parlez de l'autre...sor...de votre amie changée en animal ?

Adélaïde opina.

— Elle s'est métamorphosée en quel animal ? se renseigna le chasseur.

— Une biche.

Son corps se détendit, ses mains se posèrent l'une sur l'autre. Est-ce que cet homme la croyait ?

— C'est pour ça que vous sabotiez mes pièges ?

— Oui. Je veux seulement la retrouver, je ne suis pas mauvaise. Aidez-moi je vous en prie...

Le chasseur se prit le visage entre les mains. Que devait-il faire pour faire les choses justement ? Pouvait-il garder cela pour lui et aider cette femme ?

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien, sondant son être.

— Je veux bien vous aider, conclu le brun.

Adélaïde se remit à pleurer, une main sur la bouche pour atténuer ses sanglots. Son cœur allait exploser. C'était la première fois qu'on lui tendait la main, qu'on l'écoutait. Elle sentit que ce moment était décisif, qu'elle allait retrouver sa chère et tendre.

— Mer...ci...

— Je ne vous fais pas entièrement confiance cependant, avoua le brun.

La femme secoua la tête en reniflant. Elle essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux rouges et bouffis.

— Je comprends...

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Les émotions s'évaporaient pour ne laisser qu'un calme agréable et doux.

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, chacun plongea dans ses pensées. Le soulagement enveloppa petit à petit le jeune homme. La vérité était bien loin de toutes les situations dramatiques dépeintes au village. Il était plutôt satisfait de connaître la vérité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aider cette femme à retrouver son amie et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

— On peut la reconnaître comment votre biche ? s'enquit le brun après un long moment de silence.

— Elle a les yeux bleus et une petite tâche blanche sur le museau là où est son grain de beauté...répondit Adélaïde rêveuse. Un petit sourire rêveur se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Son regard devint vague comme si elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

— Je vais installer d'autres pièges, commenta le chasseur.

— Vous allez la tuer ! s'emporta Adélaïde, la terreur reprenant sa place sur son visage blafard.

— Pas ceux avec les dents, ceux qui nécessitent que des cordes, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas très convaincue par cette idée.

— Je vais dans la forêt tous les jours, elle ne mourra pas si elle semblait être fait attraper, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer la brune.

Rien à faire, Adélaïde faisait la moue, ses doigts jouant avec le bois de la table.

— La forêt est si large, je pense qu'il faut utiliser ce moyen si on veut l'approcher.

La brune hocha faiblement la tête. Elle comprenait où voulait en venir son interlocuteur. Vu ses maigres résultats, elle consentit à procéder de la sorte. Elle espérait tout de même trouver son amie avant qu'elle ne se coince une patte et ne pense être perdue pour toujours.

— Il faut se reposer, on réfléchira mieux demain, dit le chasseur en se levant. Il alla préparer le dîner sans attendre une réponse de son hôte.

— Merci. Vous voulez de l'aide ?

— Reposez vous, répondit le jeune homme avec une voix douce.

La jeune femme posa la tête sur ses bras et s'assoupit aussitôt.

Le chasseur finit de préparer le dîner. Il avait préparé un bouillon avec les restes de la veille pour avoir quelque chose de consistant. Il avait bien observé la jeune femme, elle était pâle et décharnée. Bien qu'il ait encore des doutes quant à son sujet, il ne voulait pas la laisser mourir.

Il se retourna pour prévenir que tout était près, puis il se tendit compte des mouvements lents du corps d'Adélaïde. En tendant l'oreille, il put entendre sa lente respiration. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et la pressa un peu. La jeune femme sursauta un petit coup avant que son corps ne se relâche. Ses yeux perdus, cherchaient des réponses, des indices sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Son esprit s'apaisa vite lorsqu'elle aperçut le chasseur. Elle pouvait sentir une certaine crainte émaner du jeune homme, cependant, elle pouvait aussi sentir que c'était quelqu'un de bon et de doux. Il l'avait tout de même emmené chez lui malgré ses nombreuses réticences.

Ses yeux noisettes papillonnèrent un moment pour chasser les dernières minutes de sommeil.

Sans un mot, le chasseur déposa une écuelle fumante et réconfortante devant elle. Elle huma cette bonne odeur de viande, de poireaux, de pommes de terre et d’un savoureux mélange d’épices. Le plat était fort appétissant.

Le chasseur n'eut pas eu le temps de prendre place à table qu'Adélaïde avait déjà engloutit la moitié de son plat. Un fin sourire amusé passa sur le visage du brun. Il se détendit à son tour et dégusta son repas en silence. Adélaïde ne fut pas plis bavarde, trop occupée à se remplir le ventre. L'ambiance était plus légère, les jeunes gens se sentaient bien comme s'ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les soirs.

Après le dîner, le chasseur aménagea un coin pour qu'il puisse dormir près de la cheminée.

Adélaïde lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur.

— Je vous laisse mon lit, vous n'allez pas dormir sur le sol.

Elle inclina la tête pour le remercier. La gratitude envahit son cœur si longtemps resté seul. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les nouvelles larmes qui affluaient. Elle s'était assez donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme posa plusieurs peaux sur le sol pour se faire un « lit » confortable. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et exécutés comme une habitude. Peu à peu son être se fit à l'idée qu'il fallait aider cette jeune femme, que c'était juste une victime dans cette histoire et non un bourreau. Il avait passé que très peu de temps avec elle, néanmoins l'aura qu'elle dégagea lui inspirait confiance. Il avait vite rangé son fusil après le repas, ne se souciant plus de savoir si oui ou non cette femme allait lui jeter un sort.

Adélaïde retira la veste du chasseur de ses épaules, elle replia proprement le vêtement et le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise. En se retournant vers le jeune homme, il comprit ce qu'elle allait lui demander sans qu'elle ait besoin de le formuler. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses mains se levèrent prêtes à recevoir cet objet si précieux. Le chasseur fouilla dans son sac et y récupéra le chaperon, le rendant à sa propriétaire avec autant de soins, voire plus, qu'elle n'en avait usé pour replier sa veste.

Elle prit immédiatement dans ses bras ce tissus qui remplaçait momentanément la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis trop longtemps. Son cœur se serrait à cette simple pensée, elle aurait voulu que ce soit elle dans ses bras à cet instant. Pourtant, un nouvel espoir était arrivé dans sa vie. Il prenait la forme de ce chasseur, allié fort pratique pour reconnaître et retrouver sa biche. Bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, il l'avait écouté, lui avait fourni un toit. Et cela représentait beaucoup après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue ces dernières lunes. Chassée, traquée, insultée, elle était loin d'avoir connu des moments tendres. Elle devait retrouver son amie, fuir et après...on aurait encore le temps d'y penser. Toute son énergie était tournée vers les recherches de cette biche atypique et rien d'autre.

— Il faut nous mettre au lit, dit le jeune homme, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête ne sachant pas à qu'elle point elle pouvait l'agacer ou la dégoûter, elle préférait faire profil bas.

— Je vais continuer d'aller à la chasse, comme tous les jours. Je chercherai bien évidement votre amie. Vous pourrez sortir de la maison aux alentours de midi, les gens sont peu nombreux à être dehors. Prenez garde à ne pas être vue. Vous prendrez le chemin caché dans les hautes herbes qui se trouvent derrière ma maison sur la droite. Je suppose que vous allez retourner dans les bois faire vos recherches ?

De nouveau un signe de tête.

— Bien, n'allait pas trop au sud, c'est le coin des bûcherons. Allez toujours vers le nord, expliqua le brun.

— Compris.

— Il faudra vous trouver un autre habit chaud, remarqua le jeune homme en levant son menton vers le chaperon bleu. Je passerai à l’église demander des affaires pour une femme. Ah, ne restez pas dans la maison en journée, mon meilleur ami vient parfois à l'improviste m'apporter des pains ou de la viande.

Adélaïde secoua vivement la tête, murmurant les instructions que lui dictait le chasseur.

En silence, les jeunes gens trouvèrent leur lit, un peu troublés par cet arrangement. Ce n'était pas tant que ce soit une femme, même si cela jouait un peu, mais le chasseur avait invité chez lui une parfaite inconnue. Pour autant, le sommeil ne tarda pas à le faire sombrer comme à l’accoutumée. Adélaïde eut plus de mal à s'endormir. Son corps maigre nageait dans les vêtements amples, mais déjà trop petits pour le chasseur que ce dernier lui avait prêté. Le fait de se trouver dans un lit confortable, la déroutait énormément. Depuis qu'elle avait fuit la ville, elle avait dormi dans des grottes, sur des tapis de feuilles humides. Tout ce confort d'un coup la désarçonnait.

Elle s'endormit lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel. Et elle rêva, elle rêva de cette belle chevelure blonde et bouclée, de cette peau douce. Elle pouvait presque sentir ce parfum de lavande et entendre ce rire clair et franc. Son corps se crispa quelque peu avant que son subconscient ne l'emmène loin, loin de cette forêt froide et près, tout près de Madeleine.

_à suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être toujours présent·e·s !   
> Alors voilà, la fameuse sorcière...j'avais hésité avant de l'inclure dans le résumé mais vu qu'elle arrive assez tôt...
> 
> Je posterai le chapitre 3 à la fin de ce mois-ci !


	3. Des mots qui viennent du cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant qu'il l'a ramené chez lui...comment agir ? Cependant, Tobias était curieux, il voudrai en savoir plus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être toujours présents pour lire ce projet, ça me touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

De légers bruits lui parvinrent, la tirant doucement de son sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, elle mit un petit temps à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle resta un moment à fixer le plafond en poutres apparentes, savourant le confort dont elle bénéficiait. Malgré quelques turbulences, son sommeil avait été réparateur. Elle était reposée et prête à affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle trouva Tobias habillé de son manteau et de ses bottes.

— Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix calme.

— Bonjour.

Et puis, il partit. Sur la table, attendait un repas chaud que le chasseur avait pris soin de couvrir à l'aide d'un linge. Elle s'installa et dégusta son repas tranquillement. Elle accueillit avec grande joie ce calme, cette sérénité. Personne ne viendrait la débusquer, son cœur pouvait se reposer, ne plus battre de façon frénétique. Les larmes affluèrent sans qu'elle puisse ne les chasser. Elle renifla et enfourna un beau morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Une fois son ventre calmé, elle détailla davantage son environnement. Elle repéra la petite « bibliothèque », ses mains allèrent se balader sur les reliures usées. Elle repensa aux livres qu'elle avait chez elle, avant. Son choix se porta sur une œuvre à la reliure rouge, dont les lettres du titre étaient inscrites en dorés. Elle prit place devant le feu sur l'une des peaux qui servait de « lit » au chasseur, avant de feuilleter le livre. Il y avait des illustrations sur certaines pages, Adélaïde les passa rapidement de peur de se gâcher l'histoire. Satisfaite de son étude du livre, elle reprit la première page et se mit à lire. Les mots l'emportèrent loin de ses angoisses, vers une forêt cependant. Même si le lieu n'était pas différent de sa réalité, son esprit vagabonda plusieurs heures, enchantée par les aventures que les personnages vivaient.

Le clocher de l’église sonna, rompant le sort. Maintenant, il fallait sortir et affronter ces bois beaucoup moins chaleureux que dans le livre. Ces bois ci étaient les antagonistes de son histoire, ils lui avaient enlevé la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Après avoir attendu que les douze coups raisonnent, Adélaïde se faufila hors de la maison en suivant les indications du chasseur. Par précaution, elle se courba en marchant. Se faisant, elle était quelque peu camouflée par les hautes herbes. Bientôt, elle disparut dans la forêt. Les recherches allaient reprendre.

Comme à son habitude, elle cherchait dans chaque fourré, chaque grotte, appelant de temps à autre le prénom de son amie. Elle restait aussi plusieurs minutes au même endroit, calmement, sans bouger afin de repérer un quelconque animal. Est-ce que sa méthode était si efficace ? Elle espérait que oui. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que dès à présent, ils étaient deux pour la rechercher.

Le chasseur, de son côté, avait changé ses pièges à dents contre des pièges à cordes. Il retourna effectuer son travail, en étant plus attentif que les jours précédents. Il évitait de chasser les biches, les observant cependant soigneusement avec la lentille de son fusil. Par conséquent, il prit plus de temps pour chasser de belles proies à rapporter au village. Il gardait ses sens en alerte en permanence, ainsi que les mains sur sa crosse. Les feuilles des arbres avaient commencé à se colorer et à tomber, le temps devint plus maussade et froid. Les bêtes se cachaient.

Le chasseur se demanda un instant si tout ça n'était pas vain. Peut-être que l'amie d'Adélaïde avait perdu toute part d'humanité en se changeant en animal. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus être humaine ou qu'elle avait oublié comment faire.

Il aurait préféré en savoir plus, discuter plus avec son étrange invitée.

Il rentra au village en fin d'après-midi, Angus l'attendit impatient, comme toujours, son plus beau sourire sur le visage. Cette vision permit à Tobias de sortir un peu de ses préoccupations. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Angus papota un moment avec lui, lui racontant sa matinée, puis il l'envoya en livraisons chez l'aubergiste et le médecin.

Adélaïde l'attendait sagement à la maison, assise devant la cheminée qu'elle avait allumée, un livre à la main.

— Je n'ai pas été vu ou suivi, lui dit-elle en voyant son visage rembrunit.

— Tant mieux. On devrait se donner un signal et se retrouver dans la forêt pour faire le point dans la journée.

La brune acquiesça silencieusement comme elle aimait le faire.

— Vous savez imiter les oiseaux ? s'enquit-il en retirant son manteau.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se glisser dans son lit, mais il devait régler ce détail. Adélaïde répondit par la négative. Le brun lui montra comment mettre ses doigts et sa bouche afin de produire le sifflement d'un merle. La femme essaya plusieurs fois sans y arriver. Le chasseur voyait bien qu'elle y mettait toute sa bonne volonté mais rien n'y faisait.

— Bon, décidons d'un point de rencontre, décida le jeune homme après un moment. Il en avait un peu assez de siffler, sa gorge commençait à lui faire mal.

Vu que chacun connaissait plutôt bien cette immense étendue d'arbres, il fut plutôt facile de trouver un point de repère.

— On devrait le changer chaque jour pour éviter de se faire repérer, proposa la jeune fille.

— Très juste.

Le chasseur se mit à bailler faiblement. Il était bien content d'avoir réglé une partie de cette histoire.

— Allez vous laver, je vais préparer le dîner, déclara Adélaïde.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher un regard suspicieux. La brune leva un sourcil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, plus curieuse de connaître l'argument du chasseur que vexée de son propos.

Le chasseur garda le silence et se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour se débarbouiller. Il profitait pleinement du calme de la petite salle ainsi que de sa chaleur. Il n'entendait presque pas Adélaïde qui s’affairait dans la cuisine. Des gouttes de condensation tombèrent depuis les poutres pour rejoindre l'eau chaude de son bain, formant de doux clapotis. La pluie tapotait contre la petite vitre de la fenêtre située bien au-dessus de la baignoire pour permettre d'évacuer la buée.

Une fragrance lui parvient. Son nez aiguisé reconnu l'odeur du lapin. C'était donc ça qu'Adélaïde avait ramené dans un grand sac. Le lapin se confondait parfaitement bien avec les carottes et les pommes de terre. Son ventre réclamait ce plat qui avait l'air plus qu'appétissant. Le chasseur sortit de l'eau et s'habilla rapidement. Il entrouvrit la petite fenêtre et retourna dans le coin repas.

— J'ai chassé un lapin ce matin, je me suis dit que vous seriez trop occupé, expliqua la brune en remua son plat.

—Merci, répondit simplement le chasseur, un peu gêné.

Bien qu'il se trouvait dans sa propre maison, il ne savait que faire pour aider Adélaïde. Il se contenta de rester appuyé contre le plan de travail en regardant faire son invitée.

—C'est elle qui m'a appris cette recette, dit Adélaïde d'une voix douce en rajoutant une pincée d'herbes.

— Vous avez déjà pu l'approcher lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme de biche ? risqua le brun, fort curieux.

— Non, je pense qu'elle me fuit pour ne pas que je sois pourchassée à mon tour. Mais j'ai voulu la suivre, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...je l'aime tellement...

Elle souleva la marmite pour la retirer du feu. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant comme si elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de contenir ses émotions.

—Vous devez trouver ça stupide...continua-t-elle en tentant de sourire.

—Non, j'ai aussi un ami auquel je tiens plus que tout.

Adélaïde leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Ces quelques mots la rassurèrent.

— J'ai été élevé avec mon meilleur ami, je pense que j'aurai agi comme vous à votre place.

—Je vois.

—Nous allons la retrouver, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur celle, toute menue, de la jeune femme.

—Le dîner est prêt, annonça Adélaïde, les joues roses.

Le chasseur mit la table pour deux et chacun s'installa. Les doutes étaient bien loin derrière le jeune homme lorsqu'il goûta le plat préparé par Adélaïde. Ils parlaient très peu, mais leur entente s'améliorait de minutes en minutes. Il apprenait à la connaître dans ses gestes, dans son obstination, dans ce lien qui l'unissait à son amie, proche de celui qui le reliait à Angus.

Adélaïde remercia chaleureusement le chasseur lorsqu'il lui présenta les vêtements qu'il avait pu dénicher à l’église. Elle enfila la robe de nuit douce, sentant les fleurs puis s'enfuit sous les chaudes couvertures. Son moral remontait un peu, son corps se remplumait lentement. Elle s'en voulait un peu de se sentir si bien alors que sa chère Madeleine était dehors, seule.

Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle soit dans de bonnes conditions si elle voulait être capable de la retrouver.

***

Les jours suivants, les recherches furent repoussées ou écourtées en raison du mauvais temps. Adélaïde s'absenta tout de même de la maison du chasseur afin de récolter quelques plantes médicinales et aussi pour échapper à Angus qui venait de temps à autre. Le chasseur voulait à tout prix que son ami reste en dehors de toute cette histoire sordide. Il aurait sans doute compris, il aurait sans doute bien voulu aider Adélaïde, le connaissant, cependant son ami voulait le protéger. Rien ne garantissait la réussite de leur opération ou le fait qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre.

C'était un choix difficile car cela supposait qu'il cache des choses à Angus. Il devait le voir tous les jours en ayant envie de lui parler de cette chose si importante mais, il renonçait bien vite. Il avait fait la liste des pour et des contre, les contre l'emportaient alors il se taisait et mentait chaque jour un peu plus. La frustration emplie bientôt son quotidien. Même lui avait ses limites. En plus de devoir mentir à la personne qu'il aimait le plus, il faisait choux blanc à chaque fois qu'il revenait de la forêt. Pas un indice. C'était comme si elle cette biche s'était volatilisée. En tant que chasseur, il se sentait un peu ridicule et dépassé par les événements.

Adélaïde le soutenait comme elle le pouvait. Elle préparait bon nombre de repas, améliorant son repos avec ces plantes. L'habitude avait lié cette femme au chasseur rendant leur cohabitation tout à fait naturelle. La méfiance s'en allait toujours plus loin à mesure que les jours défilaient. Le chasseur commençait à s'attacher à cette jeune femme et à son amie, comme-ci, à travers les histoires que lui racontaient Adélaïde, il retrouvait de ses propres souvenirs.

Un jour, Angus arriva peu après l'aube chez son ami. Vu le temps qui s'assombrissait, il devinait qu'il n'était pas encore parti dans les bois. Angus avait bien remarqué à quel point son ami était distant. Pas dans le sens physique du terme. Il venait toujours le voir avec plaisir même quand il n'apportait pas de gibier, les discussions allaient bon train, mais Angus le connaissait bien maintenant. Il sentait que son ami était préoccupé. Il tournait toujours inconsciemment sa tête vers la forêt comme ci elle renfermait un lourd secret. Angus s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Tobias. Son silence lui semblait bizarre, lui qui lui disait tout. Alors, Angus décida de passer plus souvent chez lui pour lui apporter des petites douceurs. C'était sa manière de le soutenir. Il se contentait d'être là en attendant que Tobias lui avoue ce qui le tracassait. Un petit panier pendant à son bras. Il contenait des petites brioches aux perles de sucre que Tobias aimait tant ainsi qu'un pot de confiture. La maison était éclairée, rendant Angus plus heureux à la seule pensée de pouvoir parler un peu avec son ami. Qui sait, peut-être que sa présence et ses petits présents l'aideraient à aller un peu mieux ?

Il toqua trois petits coups contre la porte en bois. Un mouvement brusque se fit entendre dans la petite masure. Tobias n'était pas du genre à se faire surprendre. Ce comportement ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans les actes du jeune homme.

Tobias sortit bientôt de chez lui, un peu essoufflé.

— Euh bonjour...balbutia-t-il.

—Bonjour, je te dérange ? demanda Angus.

— N...non non...

—Je peux entrer ?

Le vent mordant lui arrachait des frissons et soubresauts involontaires.

—Je ne suis pas seul, lâcha le brun en passant une main sur sa nuque.

—Oh...d'accord.

C'était donc ça. Une fille.

— Je suis venu t'apporter ça, mais tu n'en as peut-être pas besoin...dit-il en tendant son panier.

Il s’efforça de garder son humeur joviale pour ne pas paraître ennuyeux.

—Merci, répondit mécaniquement le brun en prenant le panier.

Pas un mot de plus fut échangé, Angus tourna les talons, la porte se referma.

Angus retourna chez lui en traînant les pieds. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le simple fait d'imaginer quelqu'un recevant ses gestes de tendresse et ses baisers le rendait malheureux. La culpabilité s’insinuait dans ses veines, parasitant tout son être. Il se détestait de penser cela. Il respira un grand coup en pensant qu'au moins, son ami, était heureux. Il savait ce jour inévitable et pourtant il avait préféré ne pas y penser. Et si il n'avait plus sa place aux côtés de Tobias ?

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ses poings se serrèrent. Il ralentit encore le pas pour se calmer totalement. Lorsqu'il arriva à la boucherie, il était parfaitement serein.

— Tu es là plus tôt que d'habitude, s'étonna son père.

Angus lui sourit et enfila sa tenue.

***

Le chasseur respirait difficilement. Sa main était crispée sur le panier que lui avait apporté son ami. Adélaïde le fixa, les yeux voilés par la peur. Ils avaient bien cru être découverts.

— Vous pouvez lui dire...commença la brune.

— Non ! s'emporta le chasseur. Il ne doit jamais savoir.

— Mais...

— Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça...désolé mais je préfère que peu de gens le sache. Si un des villageois l'apprend, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mis en danger.

Adélaïde ne répliqua pas. Elle comprenait ce que « protéger quelqu'un » impliquait. La solitude était souvent le seul allié qu'on pouvait avoir.

La tension redescendit, les respirations se stabilisèrent. Le jeune homme bougea enfin, ses muscles se décontractèrent. Il déposa le petit panier sur la table. Les brioches apaisèrent son cœur. Angus se donnait tant de mal pour lui. Dans le moindre de ses gestes, de ses paroles. Il se promit d'aller remercier convenablement son ami plus tard.

—Vous tenez beaucoup à lui...commenta Adélaïde, fort émue.

—Énormément.

Les jeunes gens prirent un délicieux repas grâce à Angus. Puis, ils se préparèrent pour leurs recherches. Un rapide coup d’œil vers le ciel avait apprit au chasseur que la pluie allait les épargner pour aujourd'hui. Comme à leur habitude, le chasseur quitta le premier la maison avant qu'Adélaïde ne fasse de même quand le clocher de l'église sonna douze coups.

La pluie commença à tomber lentement, les petites gouttes ricochaient sur les feuilles mortes et les épines des conifères. Le chasseur avançait à pas de loup, les sens aux aguets. Un petit nuage blanc sortait de sa bouche attestant du froid qui s'installait enfin. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus chasser car la plupart des animaux entreraient en hibernation. Faire des réserves était son principal objectif, tout le village comptait sur lui. Les pièges à cordes se révélèrent plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il arrivait à mieux les dissimuler sous l'épaisse végétation qui se trouvait sur le sol. Mousse, feuilles, branches...malgré le temps capricieux il avait pu rapporter quelques petits animaux au village. Les tonneaux étaient bien remplis, suffisamment pour tenir une bonne partie de l'hiver.

Rien de plus gros qu'un sanglier ne s'était pris les pattes dans ses pièges. À croire que cette biche s'était volatilisée. Il revint bredouille auprès d'Adélaïde, mais les mains pleines de gibiers pour Angus.

— Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te reposer, lui avait glissé son ami lorsqu'il lui apporta la viande.

— Hmm.

Ce soir là, la boutique croulait sous les commandes des clients qui faisaient leurs réserves pour se préparer contre les jours froids qui s'annonçaient. Les villageois s'entassaient maladroitement dans la petite boucherie afin de profiter de la chaleur du lieu et des beaux morceaux de viande qu'il offrait. Angus avait dû préparer la viande avec l'aide de Tobias, tout en amenant leur commande aux clients. monsieur Stuart et monsieur Howard attendaient sur de petits tabourets dans l'arrière boutique, détournant les yeux pour éviter de voir ce que les jeunes hommes infligeaient à ces pauvres bêtes.

— Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ta fiancée, commenta le blond avec un ton vide d’entrain, le contraire de ce que son visage affichait.

Tobias cru qu'il avait imaginé cette phrase tant la voix de son meilleur ami avait été basse en la prononçant.

— Ce n'est pas...

— Angus ! Rapporte moi des côtes pour madame Lucien, lui cria son père.

Le blond ne croisa pas le regard de Tobias et exécuta les ordres du patron. Tobias ne vit de lui que son habit blanc et sa chevelure. Il aurait aimé croiser son regard, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

— Ah, mon garçon, tu pourrais aller livrer ça à monsieur Martin ? demanda Octave en marchant à toute allure. Sa femme était venue en renfort.

— Hum, d'accord.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'éclaircir le malentendu auprès d'Angus, il se dirigea vers l'auberge où l'attendait monsieur Martin, son tablier couvert de gras autour de la taille.

—Ah mon garçon ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, tu vas bien ? s'enquit monsieur Martin en lui prenant la cagette en bois qu'il tenait dans les mains.

— Ça va.

Le vieil homme sourit et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule une fois débarrassé de son fardeau. L'auberge grouillait de monde, une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la grande salle. À peine sa cagette récupérée, le gérant fila en cuisine au pas de course pour finir de préparer le dîner.

Adélaïde l'attendait auprès du feu comme chaque soir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne lisait rien. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait abandonné les livres, se bornant à observer les flammes durant des heures. Elle était abattue, le renoncement germait dans son esprit. Tout ceci était trop dur à supporter et à convaincre. Peut-être que Madeleine ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Peut-être qu'elle devait laisser tomber.

— Vous avez...chassé beaucoup de biches durant ces dernières lunes ? demanda Adélaïde la boule au ventre.

Le chasseur se tourna vers elle, la voyant déglutir avec difficulté. Elle paraissait plus pâle. La même émotion s'était peinte sur le visage de son ami plus tôt dans la soirée.

—Non, je ne chasse pas trop les femelles, elles sont moins nombreuses et il y a moins de matière à utiliser. Les bois des cerfs sont très utiles.

La jeune femme avait secoué la tête, à peine plus rassurée qu'avant de poser la question.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...je veux qu'elle rentre avec moi...je l'aime tant, se lamenta la jeune femme, les larmes inondant ses joues.

Elle replia les bras sur ses genoux et y plongea sa tête. Son corps fut bientôt secoué par de lourds sanglots témoins de son épuisement. Le chasseur ne sut quoi faire ou quoi dire pour la rassurer. Après un moment de réflexion, il lui semblait que la meilleure solution soit de vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Peu après, elle s'endormit contre la pierre froide de la cheminée. Le jeune homme la positionna plus confortablement.

Le chasseur sortit peu avant de dîner. Il y avait des restes de la veille qu'il fallait juste faire échauffer. La boucherie allait fermer, il pressa le pas. Angus sortait du magasin, les bras chargés. Tobias attrapa un des paniers pour délester son ami qui ne pouvait voir devant lui. Le brun pu voir deux yeux étonnés lorsqu'il retira l'un des paniers.

— Mer-merci, répondit-il tout gêné.

Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir le chasseur de sitôt. Ils marchèrent en silence, Tobias était un peu en retrait, suivant son ami. La lumière des lanternes fleurissaient sur leur chemin. Les jeunes gens livrèrent les dernières commandes sans échanger un mot. À deux, ils finirent assez vite d'apporter la viande aux clients. Tobias décida ensuite de raccompagner son ami chez lui.

— Tu sais, c'est pas ma fiancée, commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer sa situation.

— Ah, je vois, souffla Angus, soulagé.

—On est pas amant, je l'héberge juste.

— Pardon, j'ai pas voulu te déranger...

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête plus qu’embarrassé par son comportement enfantin. Le chasseur s'arrêta et lui saisit le poignet l'obligeant à faire de même et à se placer face à face. Il rencontra ses grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient fuit depuis ce matin.

— Angus, tu comptes plus que n'importe qui, personne ne pourra nous séparer, déclara Tobias en plaquant ses grandes mains brunes sur les joues froides de son ami.

— Hmm...renifla le blond. Ses paupières battaient comme les ailes d'un papillon, chassant les larmes qui arrivaient. Sa lèvre tremblait ainsi que ses mains, posées sur les poignets de son ami.

— Je t'aime énormément, n'en doute jamais, murmura le brun en déposa son front contre celui d'Angus.

Le blond glissa ses bras autour de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Tobias lui rendit son geste, espérant avoir fait fuir ses craintes.

Angus aurait bien voulu prolonger cette douce embrassade, cependant, il craignait que quelqu'un ne les surprenne dans cette position. Alimenter les rumeurs les feraient sans doutes parvenir aux oreilles de son ami, et ça il en était hors de question. Il se recula lentement pour ne pas brusquer Tobias. Un sourire sincère éclaira ses traits, ses grands yeux pétillaient. Pour autant, la culpabilité glissa toujours dans ses veines. Il s'en voulait de ressentir du bien de cette situation, ou plutôt, il supportait mal de fait que tout son être ait réagi de manière négative en croyant que cette jeune femme était sa fiancée. Est-ce que ce sentiment était seulement passager ? Angus pouvait très facilement répondre à cette question. Non. Il ne pouvait être satisfait de la partenaire qui passerait le reste de ses jours avec Tobias, car depuis toujours, il souhaitait que ce soit lui qui reste à ses côtés.

Tobias lui sourit chaleureusement, lui promettant secrètement que tout allait bien se passer.

Il attendit qu'Angus ait refermé la porte, après de nombreux signes de la main, avant de repartir chez lui.

Adélaïde était réveillée et attablée, un livre entre les mains. Pourtant ses yeux ne suivaient pas les mots, les pages ne se tournaient pas. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouge.

— Je vais réchauffer le dîner, dit le brun après avoir enlevé son manteau.

La brune hocha la tête sans relever sa tête. Elle était étrangement calme. Le chasseur espérait qu'elle se sentirai mieux après un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que ça prendrait plus de temps que ça. Mais qui sait, peut-être que ça la soulagerait tout de même ?

La marmite se mit bientôt à fumer, les aliments délivraient leurs arômes qui se mêlaient à celle des bûches qui brûlaient tranquillement dans l'âtre. Les épaules d'Adélaïde se relâchèrent un peu, du moins c'était ce que semblait voir le jeune homme.

Comme chaque soir, ils s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre. Le chasseur ne voyait que le front de son invitée, plongée dans ses pensées et dans son bol de ragoût.

— Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer demain ? proposa innocemment le brun en dépliant sa serviette en tissus qu'il plaça sur ses jambes.

— N...non, répondit Adélaïde d'une voix brisée. Ses yeux devinrent rapidement humides.

— D'accord, d'accord. Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, se dépêcha d'ajouter le chasseur.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute...

— On va la retrouver, la rassura-t-il, posant sa main sur celle toute tremblante de la jeune femme.

Il ne saurait dire si elle opinait pour lui faire plaisir car elle avait perdu tout espoir ou bien si elle tentait vainement de se convaincre aussi. Depuis des semaines qu'ils cherchaient cette fameuse biche et rien, pas un indice. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait guère personne qu'ils pouvaient interroger. Ils devaient se débrouiller seuls. Bien qu'ils furent deux, la tâche était très ardue, peut-être trop même...

— Vous devez me croire folle, vous devez croire qu'elle n'existe pas...murmura la jeune femme.

Bien qu'elle ait reprit un peu de chair, ses yeux étaient très tirés, ses yeux étaient soutenus par cette couleur foncée qui ne la quittait plus, son teint plus blanc que la neige, presque un peu jaunit. Elle était épuisée, démoralisée.

Elle plongea une main dans sa robe, en passant par son cou. Le chasseur put entendre une chaîne teinter. Au bout de cette chaîne pendait un médaillon de la taille d'un œuf de caille. Un médaillon de couleur rose pale. De ses doigts minces, Adélaïde manipula l'objet comme-ci il eut été en verre. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit. La petite charnière protesta mais ne se bloqua pas. À l'intérieur, une petite photographie reposait derrière un cadre un peu brisé.

— C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle, commenta la jeune femme en tendant le médaillon au chasseur.

Imitant son interlocutrice, il prit grand soin du bijou et observa le portrait qui s'offrait à sa vue. Deux jeunes femmes étaient sur la photographie. Il reconnut Adélaïde, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. C'était presque une autre personne. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, sa peau semblait si belle et douce, ses yeux étaient pleins de vie et de bonheur. À sa gauche se tenait une femme, un peu plus petite et plus ronde. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs. Bien que la photo était de couleur sépia, le chasseur imagina facilement que la jeune femme était blonde. De belles boucles couraient le long de son corps, se confondant dans les cheveux d'Adélaïde. Son air était plus réservé, ses mains, cachées derrière son jupon. Ses yeux, devaient être aussi d'une couleur claire, ils se démarquaient à peine du blanc de son œil. Peut-être étaient-ils de la même couleur que ceux d'Angus. Quoiqu'un peu plus foncés. Une tâche se situait sur sa joue droite, un peu en dessous de son nez. Certainement cette fameuse tache qui se trouvait sur le museau de la biche. Son seul signe distinctif.

— C'est elle, Madeleine, commenta inutilement Adélaïde.

Un soupire quitta ses lèvres, ses yeux se perdirent dans les flammes de la cheminée. Revivait-elle le moment paisible où cette photo fut prise. Allait-elle plus loin en voyant défiler en sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec son amie. Il lui tendit son bijou avec un geste ample et lent.

— Ce n'est pas seulement mon amie, enchaîna Adélaïde en écho aux pensées du jeune homme, c'est mon amante. La personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde.

Le chasseur colla son dos contre sa chaise, fort surpris de cette révélation. Il ne savait quelle attitude prendre, que dire. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un ayant ce genre de penchants. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, occupant l'espace sonore de la pièce. Adélaïde ne réagit pas non plus à ses mots. C'était tout naturellement que ces mots peu communs étaient sorti de sa bouche. La fatigue et l'abattement ne lui permirent pas un jugement clair sur la situation.

Les mains du chasseur se crispèrent sur la table. La panique commença à envahir son être. Il avait entendu peu de gens parler de ce phénomène. Il pensait même qu'il n'existait pas de telles personnes et pourtant l'une d'entre elle se trouvait devant lui, affalée sur la table, les yeux mi-clos.

Leur repas ne fumait plus depuis un petit moment. Les cuillères étaient encore plongées dans les écuelles sans qu'aucun n'ait atteint la bouche des jeunes gens. L’église sonna au loin. Le chasseur restait immobile fixant Adélaïde qui s'endormait, son médaillon cogna faiblement contre la table.

Passé la surprise de l'annonce, ses muscles se détendirent. Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui était une femme perdue et malheureuse. Qui elle aimait lui importait peu.

Il repoussa l'écuelle et ramena le médaillon près d’Adélaïde pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'étrangle ou que le bijou ne subisse d'autres dégâts.

Il termina de dîner tout en faisant des gestes peu bruyants afin de ne pas réveiller son invitée dont le sommeil paraissait doux en comparaison aux tourments qu'elle subissait lorsqu'elle était éveillée.

Elle dîna plus tard, à une heure avancée de la nuit alors que le chasseur dormait déjà.

_à suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà vous savez pourquoi il y a la tag LGBT character...et une nouvelle fois vous voyez à quel point je suis faible orz

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! ;w; ♥ 
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.


End file.
